Made to love you
by Gordo12
Summary: Its a few weeks after Rome and Lizzie and Gordo still aren’t together. Will Miranda ever help the two admit their feelings for each other? LG one-shot! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire show.

Summary: Its a few weeks after Rome and Lizzie and Gordo still aren't together. Will Miranda ever help the two admit their feelings for each other? L/G one-shot!

AN: This is my first ever Fanfiction let alone my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic. I would appreciate if you would review and let me know what you think so I know how to improve. Thanks a lot! Don't forget to Read and Review!

"Talking or thinking"

XXXXXXXXXX Scene change.

Made to Love you!

Another sunny day in Hilridge and for the three amigos it was nothing more than another day to hang out and just talk. It had been two weeks since Lizzie and Gordo had returned from there exciting trip from Rome, yet neither of them spoke of what happened up on the roof. Once Miranda had returned from her family trip to Mexico she couldn't wait to find out how Lizzie managed to end up singing at the IMVA's. Everything was explained; well at least Miranda thought it was.

The three sat around there normal table at the Digital bean, they sat laughing and chatting until Miranda noticed a tall blonde haired guy, with gorgeous dark eyes staring at Lizzie, a cute smile on his face.

"Hey Liz, that guy over there is totally looking at you." Miranda whispered as she gently nudged Lizzie in the direction of the blonde guy.

Lizzie looked up at him slowly, her hazel eyes meeting with his, and she smiled sweetly.

"Aww Miranda he's a real hottie!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"So go talk to him, you'd be stupid not to!"

Lizzie stood up and gave Miranda a quick smile before heading over to the blonde guy with dark eyes. Miranda waited until she saw Lizzie flick her long blonde hair and laugh as she chatted with him before she turned her attention to Gordo who was staring down at his food.

Since she'd returned from Mexico Miranda had noticed a change in Gordo, he had been so quiet and not himself. She made a mental note to ask him later. She nudged him in the arm and he looked up at her a flashed a quick smile before he returned his attention back to his food. Miranda noticed how he looked confused, upset and almost angry; she was definitely going to have to find out what was going on with him.

Miranda looked back at Lizzie who was heading back over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy." Miranda stated smirking almost.

"You bet I am!" Lizzie said excitedly. "That cute guy, called Josh just asked _me_, Lizzie 'dateless' McGuire out." Miranda beamed a smile at Lizzie as she let out a small squeal.

"Well when's your date with Josh?" Miranda asked.

"Tonight at 8, I'm so excited." Lizzie glanced at her watch. "I better go; I promised mum I'd be home for dinner at 6."

Lizzie grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and gave Miranda a hug; she stopped and looked at Gordo who was playing with his food.

"Gordo, you ok?" She asked concerned.

Gordo looked up and gave Lizzie a fake smile. "Of course, I'm not feeling too good, that's all."

"Well you should get home and tuck up in bed; we don't want ya getting sick." Lizzie replied as she planted a kiss on Gordo's forehead.

"See ya later Liz." Miranda said as Lizzie grabbed her bag and left.

Miranda sat silently for awhile; she was watching Gordo who was yet again playing with his food.

"Why didn't you say anything to Liz about her date? She was so excited and you just looked miserable."

"I felt it was more of a girl moment." Gordo lied as his eyes met Miranda's.

"Could you lie anymore if you tried? What's really going on Gordo?"

Gordo knew Miranda would never buy his 'not feeling so good' excuse. He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. He was going to have to admit it sometime. But he wasn't sure if he could tell Miranda.

Miranda watched patiently as Gordo opened his mouth to speak. His mouth was moving up and down, but no words were coming out. She watched him stand up and reach his hand into his pocket; he threw a handful of money on the table.

"I….I gotta go." He stuttered out before he walked away quickly.

Miranda decided to let him go, she'd go and talk to him later, something was definitely going on, and she wanted to know.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miranda stood quietly on the doorstep as she knocked on the door. When Gordo answered she gently pushed past him and headed up to his room.

When Gordo finally came up a few minutes later she was sitting on the edge of his bed, he walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. He knew there was no escape now, Miranda obviously wanted to know what was happening, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it a secret.

"Look Gordo" Miranda said tapping a space next to her on the bed. "What's going on with you? Since I got back from Mexico you've been so…unGordo."

Gordo walked over towards the bed and sat down next to her, he turned his head to look at her and found himself locking eyes with her, she looked so concerned, he knew he'd have to tell her soon or he'd burst.

"It happened in Rome…"

"Gordo, what happened in Rome?" Miranda asking not quite understanding what he meant.

He could feel a lump forming in his throat; he sighed deeply and ran his hands through his dark curly hair.

"After Liz preformed at the IMVA's, I mean at the hotel afterwards-"

Miranda could tell he was finding this hard so she decided to cut him off "There was a lot of media and a party, right? Look Gordo, Liz already told me all this so I'm not really sure where you're taking it"

He let out a sigh and turned his face to the ground. "I should have known she'd leave _that bit_ out…"

Miranda gently slid her hand into his and waited until he looked at her again before she spoke.

"Gordo, what bit?"

He looked into Miranda's dark eyes and then he realised he could tell her, she'd been such a great friend, she'd understand.

"Once we got back to the hotel, me and Liz snuck back up to the roof for one last time. We got to talking about whether we'd miss Rome and then suddenly we were leaning against the wall looking out at Rome, it was so beautiful, and then it went quiet between us. The next thing I know Lizzie is holding the side of my face with her hand, and then it happened." He smiled slightly "She leant in and kissed me, her soft lips were against mine and I suddenly couldn't think, all I could do was keep my eyes closed and enjoy the sparks."

Miranda could do nothing but smile at him. She'd known Gordo had liked Lizzie as more than a best friend for awhile, but she had never said or asked him about it because she figured he was probably still trying to work it out for himself.

"Sounds completely amazing." Miranda stated.

Gordo laughed a little "It was perfect."

"What happened next? Did you kiss again?"

"Nothing happened next." He looked disappointed. "I was so stunned I didn't think to kiss back and when it finally registered to me what was happening she had pulled away and I had mumbled a pathetic thanks."

"So you didn't say anything, or kiss her?" Miranda asked frowning a bit sharing his disappointment.

"I was trying to tell her that I like her but I was so scared it wouldn't come out, and then we just acted like normal, as if the kiss never happened."

"But it did _happen_ Gordo!" Miranda said desperately wanting to help Gordo.

"Trust me I know, and I treasure that moment. Sometimes I close my eyes and I can remember every feeling I felt when it happened. But I'm pretty sure Lizzie doesn't feel the same, I think it was more of a 'thanks for covering for me Gordo' kiss."

"Are you gonna tell her how you feel? I mean she might feel the same and just be scared."

"Miranda if Lizzie felt the same way as I feel about her she wouldn't be going on a date tonight."

"But maybe she's covering her real feelings by dating other people." Miranda was trying her best to reassure Gordo.

"Even if she is covering up her feelings for me, which I doubt very much. I don't think I could tell her. I mean we've known each other forever and I know I treasure her friendship, if we ever fell out I'd feel so lost and empty. Her knowing that I love her is something I would rather hide deep down than have her know and feel awkward around me."

"You just said you love her." Miranda said in shock.

"You know me, I only tell the truth. And I do love her Miranda, more than she'll ever know." Gordo said blushing a deep shade of red.

Miranda grabbed Gordo into a hug. "Awww Gordo your sooo sweet! You have to tell her."

"I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything." Gordo replied as he pulled back from the hug.

Miranda looked at the clock on Gordo's wall and noticed it was 9:30pm.

"I gotta go Gordo, I promised my mum I'd be home for 10." She said standing up.

Gordo stood up as well "Well at least let me walk you home, you've been so great and its dark out."

"Thanks Gordo, but I'll be fine, I promise, it's only a short walk. And I'm glad you actually told me." Miranda smiled sweetly at him.

Miranda picked up her bag and headed towards the door, she stopped when she heard Gordo's voice.

"Hey Miranda?"

Miranda turned to face him. He was smiling happily at her "Thanks." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime Gordo, I'll call you tomorrow."

Miranda closed the door behind her as she headed home, leaving Gordo to think even more about Lizzie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miranda waited until the next day to go and talk to Lizzie, she was desperate to find out how her date with Josh went. She was also trying to think of ways of getting Lizzie to admit to kissing Gordo.

Miranda knocked on the door and smiled as Mrs McGuire answered.

"Hey Miranda, how are you?" Jo asked smiling happily.

"I'm good thanks Mrs McGuire. Is Lizzie in?"

"Lizzie's upstairs in her room. Go on up."

"Thanks." Miranda watched Mrs McGuire closed the door and disappear into the kitchen before heading upstairs to Lizzie's room.

Miranda knocked on Lizzie's door before going in. Lizzie was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. She smiled when she saw Miranda.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see how your date was last night." Miranda said sitting down next to Lizzie.

"It was nice."

"Nice?" Miranda repeated. "Just nice?"

"I meant, the food was great, I had fun, Josh has a great personality and he's cute but it just didn't seem right."

"How come?"

"I dunno, I mean he's cute and all but when he was holding my hand it didn't feel right, as if it wasn't a perfect fit."

"Well maybe it's because it was your first date with him. Are you going out with him again?" Miranda questioned.

"No, I told him last night that I had a great time and everything but I just couldn't feel the chemistry between us, even when we kissed."

"Yeah but have you ever had one of those kisses were you just close your eyes and you feel the sparks? And you know that there's nowhere else you'd rather be?"

Lizzie closed her eyes remembering the feeling of his lips against hers. She hadn't known why she'd kissed him, but the moment just felt right….

Miranda watched as Lizzie closed her eyes a small smile forming on her face. After awhile Miranda couldn't hold it in any longer and a little laugh escaped her lips, snapping Lizzie out of her dreamy thoughts.

"Why so smiley? Thinking about one of those kisses?" Miranda asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lizzie bit her bottom lip, she could hardly tell Miranda that she thinking back to an amazing kiss with their other best friend. That kiss had haunted Lizzie since they'd got back from Rome, she was so confused, where her feelings for Gordo real or not.

"Actually yeah I was." Lizzie replied surprising herself with her answer.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy and why aren't you with him now?"

"Yeah really. It was the most amazing kiss in the world. And I'm not with him now because I'm still not sure if what I'm feeling is really what I'm feeling. If that makes any sense at all." Lizzie said slowly.

"Yeah it makes sense. So are you gonna tell me who he is or do I have to guess?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you, I'm still having problems admitting it to myself let alone anyone else, and I wouldn't want you to hate me."

"I'd never hate you for falling for a guy." Miranda said reassuring Lizzie.

"But I'm not just falling for any guy. I mean Go-" Lizzie quickly stopped herself.

Miranda opened her mouth in surprise and then smiled at Lizzie "Your right, Gordo isn't just some random guy."

Lizzie blushed as her eyes met with Miranda's. "So you're not mad?"

Miranda laughed. "Why would I be mad? It's not like I _like_ Gordo."

Lizzie blushed even more. "Look Miranda I'm still finding it hard to believe I was stupid enough to fall for him, please don't tell him, promise?"

"I promise I won't tell him. And you're not stupid, what could be better than falling for your best friend?"

"That's what makes it so hard Miranda. The fact that he is my best friend and he's seen me at my worst and he knows everything about me."

"Well isn't that a plus, you don't have to get to know each other, and you must actually like him just the way he is because you know everything about him."

Lizzie sighed deeply thinking about all Miranda had said, and of course Gordo.

"I really _like_ Gordo." Lizzie blushed deeply as she looked at Miranda and heard her squeal.

"You have to tell him!" Miranda practically yelled.

"I think I want to, I'm just not sure how." Lizzie said.

"I have the perfect idea…. " Miranda replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gordo said goodbye to Miranda and put the phone down. He grabbed his jacket and checked himself over in the mirror before heading out. He was confused about why Miranda had called; she had said she needed to tell him something urgently. This made Gordo panic, as much as he trusted Miranda he was scared that she might have accidentally let slip to Lizzie that he loved her.

He walked down the street towards the school library, he sighed deeply as he remembered all there good times they'd spent there. Luckily for them the school library was always left unlocked and they would go there if they just needed to think or talk.

As he reached the door he stopped and sighed deeply running his hands through his dark curly hair. He slowly opened the door and stepped in letting the door close behind him, the lights were all off and he figured Miranda was running late. He reached out a hand and ran it against the wall until he came across the light switch; he flicked it on to see Lizzie standing in front of him.

Gordo could feel his heart beating faster, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a long black dress, and her perfectly straight blonde hair hung down past her shoulders. Lizzie smiled at Gordo as she saw him staring; he blushed the darkest shade of red when her eyes caught his.

"Hey" She said biting her bottom lip.

"H…Hey" Gordo stuttered out "Where's Miranda?"

"She's not coming, she rang for me. I need to talk to you about something." She replied stepping closer to him.

"Err…sure." Lizzie reached out a hand and he gladly took it as she led him over to sit on a couple of chairs.

He sat down next to her leaving a small gap between them; she dropped his hand and turned herself to face him, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Gordo, can I ask you a question? I want you to answer truthfully."

"S…sure" He was stuttering again.

"Why did you cover for me in Rome?" She asked now looking into his blue eyes.

Gordo was searching his brain for an answer; he wasn't ready to tell her the truth. "Because you're my best friend." He flashed a quick smile at her.

"That's good then." She was trying to keep her voice steady, she didn't know why she felt hurt, she was so stupid to think he actually liked her.

There was a long pause between them. Gordo sat trying hard to avoid Lizzie's eyes. He was doing well until she started to speak again.

"You know our last night in Rome, after the IMVA's?" His eyes were once again caught by hers.

"Yeah I remember."

"You know when I-" Lizzie stopped for a moment just getting her courage back. "When I kissed you?"

Gordo could definitely tell he was blushing now, how could he not remember that kiss. "Yeah I remember it." He gulped. "It was err a thank you kiss right?"

It was Lizzie's turn to blush now. "It started out to be."

Gordo was confused. "How did it finish then?" She looked down at the table as she spoke.

"As a proper _kiss_ with my best friend." Gordo couldn't help but smile, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just hoped it wasn't a dream.

"Well your best friend is very luck to get a kiss from someone as beautiful as you." He didn't know where he managed to get the courage to say that.

Lizzie looked back up at him, his dark blue eyes locking with hers. She smiled at him. "Well your best friend is lucky to have a best friend as great as you."

Gordo laughed a little "Really?"

"Yeah." She was biting her bottom lip again. "And she wants to tell you that you're _more_ than a best friend to her."

A huge smile lit up Gordo's whole face, he couldn't hold back anymore he leant forward and captured Lizzie's soft lips with his. It wasn't a peck on the lips; it wasn't deeply passionate, it was just right.

When Lizzie pulled back she knew it was right, it was like a jigsaw puzzle fitting perfectly together and she never wanted to loose it. He was leaning his forehead against hers and she could feel his warm breathe against her lips. She could feel herself melting, she wanted him, no she needed him.

"I love you Gordo." She whispered.

He pulled away and looked deep into her hazel eyes. She was perfect inside and out and he finally had a chance to say how he felt, he wasn't going to let it slip by.

"I was _made_ to Love you Liz."

And with that Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She knew this was where she wanted to be, not just a moment but forever.

AN: Wooo! I finally finished my first fanfic! I hope it was ok, and that you all enjoyed my little Lizzie/Gordo one shot! Please read and review! I'm thinking about starting a new Lizzie/Gordo fic if this one goes down well! Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
